Crash Crash
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Crash Bandicoot have no idea what he just got himself into when he take Tawna back after the breakup. Want to make it up to Crash, Tawna decide to do something really crazy with her wild plot! And here you thought Crash was the crazy and wild one.
1. Tawna's Plot

**I present you one of the latest story, Crash Crash! A Crash Bandicoot fanfic!**

**First chapter is very, very, very short.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot series.**

* * *

**Tawna's Plot**

* * *

Tawna really can't believe how easy it was to get back together with Crash Bandicoot and she feel so thrilling to be back with someone who value her…But part of her feel so guilty for dumping him for Pinstripe, honestly she don't know what make her decide to make the biggest mistake of her life by dating a sexist egotist jerk. Tawna leave him after a while and try to see if her ex-boyfriend will take her back, which he did on spot without any issues. This guy is waaaaay too good for her.

'How can I make it up to him?' The buxom bandicoot tapped her chin in deep thought as she watch Crash perform his silly victory dance while waving trophy above his head in front of everyone, the male bandicoot just won another kart race. 'Think, Tawna, think. Think, think…'

"Congrats, Crash." Isabella touched the said bandicoot's shoulder lightly with a giggle before she take her hand back as her eyes fixated on him and Tawna immediately recognize this look. It's because she look at him the same way Isabella does and it's love.

'So there's someone else who feel this way about Crash, huh?' Tawna hummed until she notice few sneaking glances at the male bandicoot from some certain people and an idea come to her. '…Should I do that?' The left corner of her lip twitched upward, 'Yes, yes, it's a perfect way for me to make it up to Crash.' With a plot in her mind, the buxom bandicoot silently makes some plans and figure out how to make it work with everyone.

Operation Crash Crash has begun!

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of CC!**

**Tawna come up with a plot to make up to Crash Bandicoot…But what is it?**

**What will Tawna do with her plot? Should Crash be worried about it? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be blow up by Nitro Crate.**


	2. Trophy Girls

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**All chapters are short.**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the latest chapter of CC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot series****.**

* * *

**Trophy Girls**

* * *

To start the operation, Tawna need to recruit some people and trying to convince them to join her plot if possible. She start with a certain group one at a time and to her surprise, it was easy than she thought.

* * *

"Ooh, yes, I'll join!" Isabella clapped excitingly with bounces, "Is it, like, forever and ever?"

"Yes, you can do that as long as you like." Tawna smirked at the ditzy blonde.

* * *

"Heck yeah, I'm all for it." Ami nodded to the busty blonde and the blonde raised her eyebrow at her, not expecting her to accept it without any hesitance.

* * *

"Well…" Megumi tapped her chin with a hum after Tawna told her the plan, "It sound pretty interesting…Sure. When?"

"I'll call you and let you know." Tawna replied.

* * *

"I'm down for it." Liz pop her bubble gum as soon as the blonde approached her.

"Huh?" Tawna blinked rapidly, "But I don't say anything to you yet, do you…"

"I heard it from Isabella." Liz said dully, "And I'm in. Give me a holler when everyone's ready."

"…Okay…" She blinked as the goth bandicoot walk away and she tilt her head up to the sky. "Huh? That was pretty easy…" Tawna turn around to walk off, thinking about her plot and how easy it was to get it half done.

* * *

**And that end the second chapter of CC!**

**Tawna recruited Trophy Girls but she don't know how easy it was to have them go along with it.**

**What will Tawna do next? Should Crash be worried about it? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be blow up by Nitro Crate.**


	3. The Others

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the latest chapter of CC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot series****.**

* * *

**The Others**

* * *

Tawna decide to recruit Pasadena O'Possum because it's pretty clear that she have a huge crush on Crash and always flirt with him whenever she get a chance, both on and off the racing course. "…So what do you think?" Tawna crossed her arms and Pasadena blink few times at her idea before a megawatt grin break out on her face.

"Yes, I'd like that." Pasadena giggled happily, "But, um, can we discuss about few things if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" The blonde bandicoot nod to possum and they whisper to each other before they went off in different direction.

* * *

The next person to join the plot was pretty unexpected because she approaches Tawna right away and the blonde honestly don't think about this person. "I know what you're planning and I want to join." Nina Cortex looked up to her with crossed arms and Tawna stare at the young petite woman bewilderedly.

"…Okay, if you want to…" Tawna said slowly.

"Good." Nina walked away from her.

"…" The bandicoot slowly turns around with a whistle, "Woooow…" That's really something she didn't see coming from miles away.

* * *

After an bizarre encounter with Nina, Tawna decide to give it a try with a certain girl and this person is Evil Coco. "Fuck yeah." Evil Coco smirked lopsidedly to Tawna with a corking of her hip, "If we are going to do that then I get a idea…"

"Oh, do tell." Tawna asked and Evil Coco lean closer to whisper something into her ear before she gasp as the goth bandicoot smirked. "Oh!"

* * *

**And that end the third chapter of CC!**

**With last half, she manage to recruit few more and some were so unexpected that she almost didn't see this one coming.**

**What did Evil Coco tell Tawna? Should Crash be worried about it? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be blow up by Nitro Crate.**


	4. Crash Crash

**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**all characters in this story are 18 and above, despite their appearances.**

**If you don't like a certain pairing, the concept of this story or anything else in this story, please leave. No one is forcing you to read it and you chose to read it by your own will. You have been warned so don't yell/scream/whatever and just close the tab/hit back button.**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Warning: Contain incest.**

**Enjoy the latest chapter of CC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot series****.**

* * *

**Crash Crash**

* * *

Tawna grin to herself as she drag Crash into her house and up the stairs, the day have come. She can't wait to put the operation Crash Crash in act and make it up to her boyfriend, she hope he'll love it. "You ready for your big surprise?" Tawna grinned at him and Crash nod merrily with wide grin before she step aside to gesture at a door, "Then go inside and see what I set up for you." Crash eagerly enter the room with a bounce in his steps before he drop his jaw with wide eyes at the sight in front of him.

"Surprise!" A group of women greeted him with various tones and they wear nothing but lacy see-through thigh-high stocking socks and long gloves in different colors. Crash's eyes nearly pop out when he spot Coco stand next to her evil twin with heavy blush, fidgeting with a certain glint in her eyes.

"They are all for you." Tawna lean against his back with her arms around his torso and the male bandicoot immediately notice that she have strip down to her birthday suit, wearing black lacy outfit like the rest of the women. "Your own harem." Crash blink rapidly with a squeak and before he know it, his girlfriend yank his pant down to reveal his large semi-erected member then grab it with stroke from behind. "And tonight, we're going to have a lot of fun together." She purred next to his ear before she give the group a signal nod and they approach the shocked male bandicoot with giggles and heavy blushes.

"W-Wow, it's very thick and bigger…" Pasadena blushed at Crash's now full-erected member, she's certain that this rod will ruin some girls for good.

"Is it okay if I suck it first?" Isabella asked eagerly.

"Go ahead." Tawna smirked.

"Yay!" The blonde ditzy woman surprised Crash with a passionate kiss, which last for few moments before she break it and get down on her knees in front of his member then she tease the tip with few kisses. Her lips wrap around its tip, sucking it lightly before she slowly push her head forward to swallow few inches of his cock in with widening jaw and she can't even take the entire length in, due to its size. Isabella start to bob her head back and forth with wiggling tongue while Tawna stroke the bottom half of shaft and Crash moan out, can't believing his situation. Before he know it, Pasadena kissed him for a minute then other women take turn to kiss him and Coco was last to kiss him with heavy blush while Isabella kept blowing him.

"Bet you don't know your sister is pervert deviant." Evil Coco smirked coyly at Crash, "Do you know she have been masturbating to you once a week, keep moaning your name over and over."

"S-S-Shut up!" Coco hissed to her evil twin with heavy blush, remember the day that Evil Coco caught her in action.

"Oh, I'll shut up as soon as big bro fuck my mouth." The evil twin smirked before she look at Crash, "Bet you'll like that. Fucking my mouth like a fresh tight pussy." She pop her lip, causing couple women to blush at her comment.

"Hey." Nina placed Crash's hand on her ample bust then squeeze his hand onto her breast, "Do you like them?" Crash merely nod with a blissful whimper as he knead her breast and his another hand reach out to grab a random person's breasts, who turn out to be Ami and she look very pleasured by the look of her smirk. At this, the group move up to surround Crash as they press their bodies against his with some grind and dry-hump and in this moment, the male bandicoot suddenly shot his jizz down Isabella's throat without any warning as she gulp everything down as much as she can.

"I call next!" Evil Coco grinned widely as Isabella remove the cock from her mouth with heavy pant and the evil twin eagerly kneel down, pushing the blonde woman away then immediately swallow half of his length before she gaze up to him eagerly with coy glint. Remembering what she want, Crash move his hip back and forth to thrust his member into her mouth and when he speed up, Evil Coco somehow manage to deepthroat his large member all way to base with some pleasuring gags as her eyes tears up, causing black mascara to run down her cheeks. The dark goth grab his buttocks to pull him in closer, enjoying every moment of her mouthfuck and Crash suddenly pour his massive load out down her throat then he slowly pull his cock out of her gaping mouth, spilling some white fluids and drool out down her chin.

"Get him on the bed." Tawna said to the group and they swiftly push Crash on his back on bed before they mob up on him, the busty blonde saddle his face while everyone take turn to rub or sucking his member. "Eat me out, baby." She said before she moan out as her lover start eating her out with wiggling tongue within her maidenhood and Crash's hands end up grabbing some rear and breasts aimlessly, he did accidentally fingering some girls' maidenhood with one finger for a few minutes. Crash don't know who suck, jerking or stroking his cock with breasts but he don't care who is doing it because the lust have overtake him, same goes for his lovers and he don't know how many time he have came while every woman take turn to be eating out by him after Tawna climaxed. "Everyone had their turn?" Tawna glanced around to make sure that everyone has their foreplay, "Alright then, time for the real deal."

"W-Wait, we're doing it now?" Nina blushed.

"Yes." Tawna saddle her lover in cowgirl position as she line their sacred places up and she suddenly drop herself down, crying out in pleasure as her lover's member fill her lower mouth out. 'F-F-Fuck, s-s-so big…' She whined in pleasure as she gaze down to see that two or three inches haven't enter her, due to its size and she swear that her inner tunnel have been stretching out so much from her lover's thickness. Tawna lift her hip up as she place hands on his chest and she bring it down with a smash, bouncing slowly to get used to her lover's member. Her moans increase when Crash grope her juggling breasts, caressing and squeezing with exciting expression and his hip unknowingly thrust upward to meet her bouncing groin as their speed increase to furious speed. It really don't take them long enough before they reach their climax together almost at same time as he blast his seeds out inside her maidenhood with few thrusts and Tawna slowly get off him with some moans then she turn to the blushing women. "Who want to go next?"

"…Coco can go." The said blonde was nudged ahead with a startled squeak as almost everyone agreed to hand the turn over to her and no one know who push her forward, some suspect either Nina or Evil Coco. The truth is that it was Liz.

"O-Oh, um…" Coco glanced between everyone with heavy blush until she look down at her brother timidly, "O-Ok, I-I-I'll go next…" She climb onto the bed then lie down on her back, lifting her legs up while holding her thighs as she expose her wet maidenhood to her brother. "H-Here…" Crash was immediately up in front of her then mount her as the tip of his member grinds across her lower slit and he hold her ankles for better brace. He slowly insert his member into her maidenhood as the siblings moan out and his hip start to rocking up and down, hammering Coco in piledriver position. Coco can't help but to scream out in pleasure as Crash furiously thrust downward into her entrance and the male bandicoot release her ankles to place his hands on her hip, causing her legs to flinging up and down like ragdoll. "B-B-B-Bro…" She moaned in pleasure, attempting to rocking her hip and she unknowingly came few times before Crash suddenly flood her inner cavern with his sticky fluids then pull out to shot some more fluids all over her face.

'Jeez, look at this gap!' Pasadena stared at wide gap in Coco's groin with blush as it slowly close up with oozing fluids and before she know it, Crash push her down on her knees and hands. He mount her from behind with his cock rubbing her entrance in doggy style before he push it into her and Pasadena whine in pleasure as the large cock push all way inside her to its limit then there was a pause. "…I-I-I'm ready, sugar…" Pasadena said before she suddenly scream out in bliss as soon as Crash pound her with buckling hip at high speed and his hands grab her breasts tighter, holding them like handle. "Y-Y-Y-Yes, r-r-r-ride me!" The female possum cried out lewdly as her lover ride her wildly for who know how long until he suddenly ejaculate in her inner carnal and he pull out swiftly to shot some loads onto her buttocks. Crash turn around to face six women, glancing between them as if he was trying to make a decision or wait for someone to step up.

"Do me, do me!" Isabella eagerly lie on her right side, lifting her left leg straight up with one hand and Crash was immediately at her side, saddling her while pushing his member into her maidenhood before he went to town with wild thrusts. The blonde wail out in pleasure as Crash wrap his arms around her leg then lean forward to pound deeper into her from a certain degree and it raise some pleasure for each other. It don't really take a long time before he came inside her with few shots and he slowly pull out with few small thrusts as Isabella moaned softly.

"Alright, my turn." Liz crouch down in a toad stance as she standing up on toes and Crash mount her from behind, thrusting furiously into her lower mouth right away as he grope her breasts roughly. "H-H-Harder…" Liz moaned out and her lover speed up as it went on for a while until he empty his load out inside her before he pull out, allow fluids to drip onto the floor under her. Crash spun around to grab a random person with a wide grin.

"W-W-Whoa!" Nina Cortex yelp out as Crash flip her over on her chest then lift her hip high up, causing her to support her weight up with her hands before he bury his cock deep in her maidenhood. "O-O-Oh, fuck! K-K-Keep going!" She cried out in pleasure as her lover rapidly smashing his hip onto her rear and her arms give out, causing her to land on her face gently with moans while Crash kept going. Without any warning, Crash blast her inner carnal with a huge amount of his white fluids and he pull out, rubbing his cock between her buttocks as it shot few more fluids all over her back. He release the moaning woman and admire his work as Nina lie on floor with weak moans, her tongue hanging out.

"I'm next." Ami suddenly push Crash down on bedside then sit on Crash in reverse cowgirl position as her lower mouth suck his cock in with some wiggle and she bounce immediately with high speed. "I-I-Is that all you get?" She moaned before she let out a loud pleasuring screams as her lover pound upwardly into her with furious speed while holding her hip and it become rough as his cock get deepen inside her, much to her joy. It went on for few minutes until he blew his load out inside her and Ami fall forward with a plop, causing his cock to slide out with a wet pop.

"Hey, Crashy!" Evil Coco bends over forward slightly with hands on desk as she shakes her ass in his direction, lifting her heels up. "Come and fuck your hot version of sister's brain out…" She gasped out with moans as Crash swiftly penetrate her lower mouth and he grip her hip then thrust crazily with pleasuring grunts, giving her buttocks a slap once in a while. Evil Coco swear she climaxed so many time in short time and she moan out as Crash toy with her nipples from behind. Before she know it, Crash suddenly flood her inner cavern with his seed and she whined as her lover pull his cock out from her lower mouth then turn to his next lover, she want him to stay inside a little longer.

"Finally." Megumi lie on her back as Crash lift her legs up to saddle her in missionary position, swiftly insert his member into her lower mouth and start thrusting wildly. "M-M-Mmm, more…" She moaned out with a smile as her lover increase the thrusting speed and she wrap her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. After a while, Crash finally release his white fluids inside her then slowly pull out, shooting more fluids all over her groin.

"Ready for another round with us?" Tawna suddenly lean on his back with her arms around his torso with a big smile and Crash nod rapidly with sticking-out tongue before he suddenly turn around to flip her over on her fours then hump her wildly doggy style. At same time, all his lovers crawl over to get closer to him and start to make out with some dry hump. 'T-T-That is the best plot I ever come up with!' The buxom bandicoot moaned out with silly grin and the group continues on with their lovemaking for the whole night…And the rest of the week.

Crash Bandicoot really love Tawna's way to make up to him…And his new harem.

* * *

**And that end the fourth and final chapter of CC!**

**In the end, Tawna's plot was to set up a fuckfest and to give Crash a harem! Boy, it's really wild and crazy idea she came up with but at least, everyone's happy with it!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be blow up by Nitro Crate.**


End file.
